Charlotte Transit Bus Routes
Local Bus Routes * Route 1- Mount Holly * Route 2- Ashley Park * Route 3- The Plaza * Route 4- Country Club * Route 5- Airport * Sprinter Airport * Route 6- Kings Drive * Route 7- Beatties Ford Road * Route 8- Tuckasseegee Road * Route 9- Central Avenue * Route 10- West Boulevard * Route 11- North Tryon Street * Route 13- Nevin Road * Route 14- Providence Road * Route 15- Randolph Road * Route 16- South Tryon Street * Route 17- Commonwealth Avenue * Route 19- Park Road * Route 20- Sharon Road * Route 21- Double Oaks * Route 22- Graham Street * Route 23- Shamrock Drive * Route 26- Oaklawn Avenue * Route 27- Monroe Road * Route 34- Freedom Drive * Route 39- Eastway Drive Express Bus Routes The following bus routes are Express routes, and are denoted as such, by the letter X after it's respected route number. * Route 40x- Lawyers Road Express * Route 41x- Steele Creek Express (Arrowood) * Route 45x- Carmel Road Express * Route 46x- Harrisburg Road Express * Route 48x- Huntersville Express * Route 52x- Idlewild Road Express * Route 53x- Northlake Express * Route 54x- University Research Park Express * Route 61x- Arboretum Express * Route 62x- Rea Road Express * Route 64x- Independence Boulevard Express (originally Windsor Square) * Route 65x- Matthews Express * Route 74x- Union County Express * Route 77x- North Mecklenburg Express * Route 79x- Concord Mills Express (discontinued) * Route 80x- Concord Express * Route 82x- Rock Hill Express * Route 85x- Gastonia Express * Route 88x- Mountain Island Express * Route 590- Airport Connector - Northlake * Route 591- Airport Connector - Archdale LYNX Feeder Routes The following routes begin at a LYNX station, or end at a LYNX station. Charlotte Transportation Centre/Arena Station doesn't count, since that is the main hub. * Route 10- West Blvd (East/West Station)** * Route 12- South Blvd (Scaleybark Station and I-485/South Blvd Station) * * Route 16- South Tryon (Tyvola Station)** * Route 19- Park Road (Sharon Road West Station)** * Route 24- Windsong Trails (later changed to Nations Ford Road) (Woodlawn and Arrowood Station) * Route 25- Clanton-Midtown / to Amay James Center (East/West Station) *** * Route 30- Woodlawn/Scaleybark Crosstown (Scaleybark Station) *** * Route 42- Carowinds (I-485/South Blvd Station) * Route 43- Ballantyne (Sharon Road West Station) *** * Route 55- Westinghouse (Sharon Road West Station) * Route 56- Arrowood (Arrowood Station) * Route 57- Archdale/Southpark (Archdale Station) *** * Route 58- Pineville (I-485/South Blvd Station) * Route 60- Tyvola Road (Tyvola Station) *** (*) continue going to Pressley Heights (**) denotes that it an uptown route and a LYNX feeder (***) Doesn't run on a Sunday Other RoutesCategory:Charlotte Transit The following bus routes begin at other community transit centers (like Rosa Parks Place, Eastland, etc.) * Route 29- UNCC Crosstown (Southpark CTC) * Route 51- Pineville-Matthews Road Crosstown (Carolina Place) * Route 201- Garden City (Rosa Parks Place CTC) * Route 204- LaSalle (Rosa Parks Place CTC & Sugar Creek Service Center) * Route 211- Hidden Valley (Sugar Creek Service Center) * Route 221- East WT Harris/Idlewild (Eastland CTC) * Route 222- Pence Road (Eastland CTC) * Route 232- Grier Heights (Eastland CTC) * Route 235- Jackson Park (Valerie C Woodard Center/Amay James Center)